


Kol's Birthday Gift

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Slight spoilers for S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: Celebrating his birthday, Kol never expected such a gift from his usually self-absorbed older brother. But needless to say...this became one of Kol's favorite birthdays. Ever. [RequestFic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic meets your requirements! Sorry that it's so short but I figured that, with the prompt, it was a pretty smutty/PWP kind of fic. Enjoy!

 “Kol, it is time for your present.” Klaus announced gaily as the two brothers entered the compound together, stumbling from the heavy intoxication. It was Kol’s birthday and his family had decided to go out together for a night of drinking and debauchery. While Freya and Rebekah were still dancing at that one club, Hayley and Elijah were busy doing who-knows-what. Kol figured that his boring older brother was more likely to just be _talking_ rather than actually doing something exciting with Hayley.

 

For a moment, there was a pang in Kol’s chest as he thought of Davina. But as quickly as that thought came, it left when Klaus led Kol further inside the compound. Before Kol realized it, the two rambunctious brothers were alone in Klaus’s elaborate bedroom—filled with paintings by the older hybrid.

 

“Alright, brother, what is my present?” Kol sneered, as the two brothers collapsed on the bed together. The night had been full of fun and mischief and Kol was pretty confident that this birthday was among his top—which was a pretty hard deal, considering how many birthdays he had. Although they certainly beat the ones where he was daggered or dead or—

 

“I stumbled upon a little notebook,” Klaus yawned a bit, stretching his arms toward the ceiling, “and I realized that it was from a few centuries back.” Kol mimicked the yawn, wondering where this long story was headed.

 

“So what? What does it have to do with me?” Kol rolled his eyes, mentally preparing himself for another long-winded speech from the megalomaniac. Klaus took that moment to lift his torso from the mattress and smirk at his younger brother.

 

“It was your diary. And there was one particular entry I found…captivating.” Klaus tittered a bit as Kol tried to recall what could he have possibly written that would make Klaus act like this. As Kol shuffled through logs of spells, magic, and women he had been with—his eyes widened when he thought about one particular season.

 

This was during the time where the siblings had worked with Lucien to stay with Aurora and Tristan. There was something about Klaus, at the time, that wormed its way into Kol’s nighttime fantasies. He knew it was _so_ wrong to think about his older brother like that, and it took nearly a century for Kol to suppress those thoughts away into oblivion. How had Klaus ever found a journal where Kol had detailed these thoughts? Where was this journal? Was the room suddenly spinning or was that Kol’s imagination?

 

“W-What are you talking about, Nik?” Kol tried to keep the timbre in his voice steady but he was sure it wavered a bit as Klaus pivoted his body so that he was kneeling on the bed and facing Kol.

 

“Pull down your pants, Kol.”

 

Kol was surprised and wondered if Klaus was so drunk that he wasn’t even sure about what he was saying.

 

“B-Brother…what…” Kol stuttered, conflicted between the idea of how _hot_ it would be being fucked by Niklaus and how _wrong_ it was at the same time.

 

“It’s an older brother helping out a younger brother.” Klaus reasoned with the familiar smirk on his handsome face. There was an unmistakable sense of excitement in Klaus’s voice.

 

Kol, at this point, was fully hard. He started to do undo the belt around the waist of his jeans and gradually slid down his pants so he was left in his boxers and the button-up he had worn for tonight.

 

“You’re going way too slow, Kol.” Klaus rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. In a moment, Klaus had reached down and ripped off Kol’s shirt—leaving buttons flying everywhere. He then took off Kol’s boxers in one swoop as the birthday boy’s cock sprung out fully hard.

 

Kol laid there in ecstasy as his sexy brother slobbered over his cock. Klaus got half of it in and gagged for a moment before continuing to move down the hard cock. Klaus’s tongue licked the underside of Kol’s cock. Klaus’s lips went up and down, over and over again. Kol was loudly moaning—this was just so fucking hot. Klaus took a break from the blowjob as he took one of his hands and started to jack Kol off, placing another hand over Kol’s balls. Klaus started to play with his brother’s balls, jacking the birthday boy off.

 

Then, without another moment of hesitation, Klaus attacked Kol’s cock again and started to take every inch in.

 

“O-Oh fuck! Nik! Suck that fucking cock!” Kol managed to moan out as he put his hand on Klaus’s head and forced him up and down his cock. Klaus finally came up for air and started licking Kol’s balls and moved his way up to the head of Kol’s rock-hard dick.

 

“F-Fuck Nik, I’m going to fucking cum!” Kol screamed as Klaus moved back to jack off Kol fast and hard. Kol immediately grabbed Klaus’s head again and stuffed his cock back into the warm mouth.

 

“FUCK!” Kol yelled as he shot his load down Klaus’s throat. The hybrid managed to swallow it all after playing around with it in his mouth for a bit.

 

“Very nice load, brother.” Klaus smirked, slurring slightly. “You got me so fucking hard, too.” Klaus pointing to the noticeable bulge in his jeans. Kol, like an impulse, moved his body so he could start making-out with his brother. Kol could taste some of his cum in Klaus’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Klaus quickly overpowered Kol, pushing down his brother back onto the mattress.

 

Klaus then pulled off his shirt, exposing his body. Kol swore his older brother had never looked so handsome with the sweat glistening around his well-defined physique. Klaus reached back down again and intertwined his tongue with Kol. Before Kol even registered it, Klaus’s hands started rubbing Kol’s nipples which made the birthday boy moan.

 

Moving down a bit, Kol kissed Klaus’s neck and nibbled a bit. Klaus leaned back, as if putting his body on display. Kol took initiative and licked his way down to Klaus’s nipples and pecs. Flicking the hardened nub with his tongue, Kol started to suck on them.

 

“F-Fuck, Kol. I want to fuck you so badly.” Klaus moaned out as Kol made his way to Klaus’s abs and made sure to lick his way around each and every part of the muscle. As Kol made his way to Klaus’s happy trail, he noticed his fingers suddenly being sucked by the other man. Using his teeth, Kol unbuckled Klaus’s belt and ripped the jeans off of his older brother. There was a huge bulge in the tight boxers.

 

Rubbing and licking the bulge, Kol took it a step forward and teased the waistband of the boxer shorts to let the head pop out. Kol played with it and licked it a bit as Klaus couldn’t stop moaning.

 

“Stick my fucking cock in your mouth,” Klaus ordered, “I want to feel your mouth on it.” Kol obliged to the command and started sucking it, inch-by-inch until Klaus grabbed the back of his head and forced Kol all the way down to his pubic hair. At this point, Kol swirled his tongue around Klaus’s cock as he slurped and gagged around his brother’s cock.

 

“So—So fucking—“ Klaus moaned. In a moment, Klaus repositioned Kol so that Kol was laying down on the bed. Klaus positioned his knees on the side of Kol’s shoulders as his leaking, hard cock was sticking right in Kol’s face. Grabbing the back of Kol’s head, Klaus forced his brother onto his cock.

 

Kol could feel the cock coming in-and-out of his throat. It was so undeniably hot. Klaus fucked Kol’s face, harder and faster.

 

“Fuck. You like that, huh? You like my big fat cock shoved down your throat, Kol? Take it!” Klaus yelled out as Kol grabbed his brother’s butt for support. Klaus started to face-fuck his younger brother, as the sound of his balls smacking against Kol’s chin filled the room.

 

“KOL!!!” Klaus yelled as he released a giant, warm load of cum all over Kol’s face. The feeling of Klaus’s warm cum on his face made Kol cum again. There was some panting as silence filled the room before Klaus moved back a bit to stare at the facial on his brother’s face.

 

“Happy birthday, Kol.” Klaus gave a lecherous smile as he leaned down, pressing his soft lips against Kol’s lips. The soft kiss deepened as Klaus pushed Kol back onto the bed and laid on top of him. Klaus’s tongue entered Kol’s mouth, tasting each crevice that was painted with his pre-cum. Klaus’s hips ground against Kol’s cock, making the birthday boy moan into his brother’s lips.

 

Kol could feel Klaus’s abs move against his as the warmth emanated from Klaus’s body. Kol didn’t realize for how long he had wanted Klaus’s body against his. Klaus broke away for just a moment to stare at his beautiful brother once more before devouring his face with another passionate, hungry kiss.

 

This, by far, was Kol’s favorite birthday present.  


End file.
